Bickering Benders
by Tiger-Cub684
Summary: Zuko and Iroh have joined the Gaang, but they've been interupted by yet another fight between Zuko and Katara. Will those two ever get along? Zutara


**A/N: Ok, this is my first ever One-Shot. Ever. So, if it's a little...not good, forgive me. It's a crazy little scenario where Zuko and Iroh joined the Gaang (everyone's favourite scenario) and here, we see Zuko and Katara fighting. As both teenegers are stubborn, this is not to hard to believe. **

**And it's Zutara. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone, except Simone. And she's not a Mary Sue cos she don't hog the spotlight. ;D **

* * *

Bickering Benders. 

Aang yawned deeply. He sighed and lay back, nestling into Appa's comfy flank. Toph, who was lying next to him, also sighed.

"How much longer do you think they'll go for, Twinkletoes?" she asked.

"I dunno. How long have they been arguing?" replied Aang

"'bout a hour."

"Sounds like they're just getting started."

They were referring to, of course, Zuko and Katara. After what originally was a disagreement over the direction in which to fly next, it was now a full-on verbal battle. Both teens were flinging insults like crazy.

Toph was getting tired of all these stops. They had been travelling for about a week now, and they had stopped 15 times because of the bickering. General Iroh, who was resting next to Toph, sipping tea as usual, ignored his loud nephew and the pretty young Waterbender. Whenever he had previously tried to resolve their arguments, it had only made things worse. He decided to stand back and leave the peace keeping to the experts.

Aang was baffled at what to do too. He didn't understand there teenage arguments, and from what he had heard, he was in no hurry to try. Toph was unhelpful; her creative names only aggravated them further. Besides, she enjoyed the entertainment.

Suddenly, Momo, who had been resting on Appa's head, heard a light flapping noise. He looked up to see a strange bird-like creature flying towards the group. It was what had been called an Eagle. Momo still thought it was strange. The eagle circled over the group, flying down and down. When it almost reached the ground, Momo blinked. In it's place was a teenage girl. Blonde and pretty, she lay back, resting on Appa next to Aang, as if she had been there all along.

Aang turned when he felt the air next to him warm up. "Oh, hey Simone." He greeted the girl. "Where have you been?"

"The usual; remember that boy I was telling you about before? The one with the fairy? Well, he was lost in this huge cave-labyrinth thing, and needed my help. We spent 3 days making our way through the damn thing, and it took about an hour to defeat the huge monster thing at the end." She sighed. "The things I do for my charges."

"But you only left yesterday, Kittykat, how can you have been there for 3 days?" Toph asked.

"Time differences, remember? Ever realm has its own independent course of time, and if I need to, I can manipulate it. Otherwise I'd be back in my own realm now, doing a chemistry test or something."

"Would you like some tea, Simone?" asked Iroh

"I'd love some. What kind?"

"Jasmine. I made it to try and calm…those two…down, but it seems they weren't in the mood for tea."

"They seldom are. Well, these days, anyway." Simone lay back and relaxed, but it was hard to block out the loud arguing of Zuko and Katara.

"You're such a block headed Hog-Monkey!" Katara yelled.

"Oh yeah, well, you're a dim witted Sloth-Bear who only cares about herself!" Zuko retaliated.

"Hey people, are they still fighting?" asked Sokka, who had just come back from hunting.

"You know it." replied Aang.

"Do you think they'll ever stop?" he asked, sitting down next to Simone.

"Probably not. Hey, where's Suki?" Simone asked.

"Isn't she here? We split up a while ago and she said she'd meet me back here. I wonder where she is."

"Looking for me?" asked the Kyoshi warrior, walking out of the forest to join them.

"Suki, where have you been?" asked Sokka.

"I found a stream and went fishing." she replied, holding up a large bundle of fish.

"Great. What did you catch, Sokka?" Simone asked.

"Catch? well, you see, the thing is…did you know that animals migrate to the other side of the forest this time of year?"

"Oh really. and I suppose that family of deer over there are just running late." said Simone, pointing to the small herd, running though the forest only metres away.

"Well, I caught berries. Do they count?"

"You are the worst hunter ever, Sokka." replied Toph.

Sokka sulked while Suki sat down next to him and comforted him the way she might a child. "Don't worry Sokka, I still think you're manly."

"Who said anything about me not being manly?" he asked, offended.

Toph laughed. "Sokka manly? Good one Suki."

"Do you think food will get them to stop?" asked Aang, bringing the conversation back to the bickering benders, "I'm starting to get a headache."

"I dunno. Maybe we should try it."

"Oh yeah?" Katara yelled, "Well, can a hog-monkeys ass do this?" She flicked open her water skin and pulled out her famous water whip.

"Oh dear. It appears they have finally resorted to bending to solve their arguments. This will not end well." replied Iroh, on his third cup of tea. "I should have stayed at my tea shop in Ba Sing Se." he sighed.

"Should we do something?" asked Simone.

"No, let's just see what happens. This could get interesting." replied Sokka.

"You dirty peasant!" replied Zuko, shooting a blast of fire from his palms.

"He's used that one before." commented Aang.

"Stuck up ex-prince!" spat Katara, swallowing his fire in a water wall and shooting icy daggers.

"Oh, rubbing salt in the wounds. nice call." said Sokka.

"Crazy water girl!" Zuko produced a fire whip.

"That's not really insulting. I can think of much better ones." said Toph

"Immature back-stabbing jerk!" Katara brought back her water whip.

"Hey look, they both have whips!" pointed out Simone.

The whips twirled back and fourth, until their commanders steadied them, getting into a battle stance.

"You know, both the whips kind of look like they're forming hearts." said Suki.

"What?" asked everyone. Even Katara and Zuko looked at her.

"They do, look!"

Blushing, Zuko recalled his. Katara took the opportunity to trip him up with hers.

"Hey, I thought you had stopped. No fair." said Zuko, dripping wet and lying on the ground.

"Oh sorry, I thought you were going to attack me again." explained Katara apologetically. She walked over to him and helped him back onto his feet.

"Well I wasn't." Zuko replied, standing face to face with her. His expression softened. Zuko looked away.

There was an awkward silence.

"I'm going to find some fire wood." said Katara, quickly running into the forest.

"And I think I'll go…wash up." Zuko also ran into the forest.

The silence continued.

"What just happened?" asked Sokka.

"I'm not really sure." said Aang.

"What was weird." agreed Suki.

"You're telling me. Their heart beats were doing some crazy things. I have no idea what just happened."

"Hmm." added Simone, just to be included.

"I'm sure they've just gone to cool off, and will be back later. Perhaps we should start cooking dinner?" Iroh suggested, with a twinkle in his eye that meant he knew more than he was letting on.

"Good idea." said Aang, getting up, "I wonder if Katara realises we have enough firewood."

"I don't think it really matters." mumbled Simone, under her breath.

Toph used her bending to create a pit for the fire. Aang then piled up the wood, and Iroh set t alight, while Suki and Sokka prepared the fish. Simone went to go and find Katara and Zuko.

After a few minutes, she spotted them together a while away from the camp. Quietly, she hid behind a tree and listened into their conversation.

Zuko was sitting on a tree stump facing the water. Katara stood in front of him.

"Zuko, are you hurt?" Katara asked.

"No." he lied, clutching his arm to his chest.

"Let me see." she knelt down and gently pulled his arm towards her. There were several large welts where her water whip had struck. Without asking, she pulled some water from the stream and started to heal them.

"I'm sorry about those things I said, Katara. I didn't really mean them." said Zuko, watching her work.

"I know. And I'm sorry for the things I called you. And for giving you these." she replied.

"Did I burn you?" asked Zuko.

"Only a little. Nothing serious." she shrugged.

"I'm sorry."

Katara smiled. "You don't have to keep apologising. I forgive you already."

"I'll keep that in mind." Zuko smiled.

There was a pause, as Katara finished healing Zuko's arm.

"Why do we fight so much, Katara?" he asked.

She looked at him strangely. "I don't know." she replied, "Perhaps we just disagree on lots of things, all the time."

"Yes, but not when we're alone."

"Hmm." she agreed.

"Why do you suppose that is?"

Katara blushed, "I…I'm not to sure."

Zuko smiled. "I think I know," he said, before cupping her face in his hand and pulling up to his. He kissed her.

After a while they pulled away. Katara smiled. "I was wondering when you'd come back."

"I was always here." he replied, confused.

"Yes, but not like that. Not like when we were in the crystal catacombs."

"Oh, like _that_." Zuko replied, still not one hundred percent sure what she was talking about.

"Yes, but now you're back." she replied, kissing him again.

Simone, from her place behind the tree, turned away and walked back to the camp.

When she got back, Sokka looked up and asked, "Did you find them?"

"Yep. But they might be a while." Simone replied, smiling. Finally, she was sure everything was going to work out. All that was left to do was for Aang to defeat Ozai. And how hard could that really be? Simone chuckled, thinking about what Sokka's reaction was going to be when he discovered Katara and Zuko. Yes, things were defiantly looking up.

* * *

**Ok, it's kind of lame. But i'm happy i've actully written a one-shot. And now I have one story here that WON'T need updating. It's such a great feeling. **

**So, why not tell me what you think. Any feedback would be great. But no flames please. Critiziem would be best being constructive. **

**R&R**

**Have a great day! ;D**

**Tiger-Cub684 **


End file.
